


20 Reasons Why You Should Love Hollywood's Favorite Family

by brandflakeeee



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Gen, in response to a challenge from tumblr, the term fic here is used loosely, this is a very not serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandflakeeee/pseuds/brandflakeeee
Summary: If you don't love the Snickets, you're missing out.





	20 Reasons Why You Should Love Hollywood's Favorite Family

**20 Reasons Why You Should Love Hollywood's Favorite Family**  
  
  


                                                                                

 

Now that I have your attention . . . . 

You should know who I'm talking about. Kardashian Who? Old news. Hollywood's new favorite family has been on the radar for ages, but only recently come into their own through theatre, film, writing - really, whatever they feel like because they're all insanely talented. I'd say it runs in the family blood, but even people married into the family seem just as talented and brilliant and I'm obsessed. I'm here to tell you today why you should be obsessed with them too.

Who, you may ask?

THE SNICKETS.

                                                                                

We'll start with this handsome one (the man, not the equally adorable otters).

1). Jacques Snicket. That's it. That's the reason. How can you not love his face? 

                                                                                                       

2). He's a complete goof and somehow still makes it look sexy.

3). He's genuinely the nicest human being. Everyone that's met him says so and I believe everything I read on the internet. Don't you?

                                                                  

(pictured with this adorable af child who belongs somewhere in the Snicket clan)

4). Lemony Snicket. Who you may ask? I'm surprised you haven't heard of him. ALLOW ME TO ENLIGHTEN YOU.

                                                                         

(I literally had to scour the internet because he hates his photo being taken and WHY HE'S SO PRETTY; this photo is from his 'official' author's portrait)

5). Lemony Snicket's books. He's no J.K. Rowling, but his books? Amazing. The mystery. The poetry. I could read thirteen thousand of his books. They're a bit depressing, but beautifully written. He also writes actual poetry that he's published with his wife. Rumor has it he's working on a children's book series. If you're reading this Mr. Snicket, please bless our shelves with more books. 

6). He and Jacques are bros. Like, super bros. Better than bros. Best bros. 

                                                                           

7). Lemony also has a very strange sense of humor. ?????????????

                                                               

(Just, what the hell Lemony. Thanks from his wife's Instagram for this gem.)

8). THE SNICKET WIVES. 

                                                                                                            

9). Exhibit A. Beatrice, Lemony's wife. You recognize her? You should. She's only one of the most beautiful people on the planet (and in a bunch of Hollywood movies, but details). 

             

JUST LOOK AT THEM I CANNOT. They've been together FOREVER and finally got married earlier this year. The real #royalwedding.

10). She's also been on Broadway. Remember that bit where I said insanely talented runs in the family? YEAH. She sings. Acts. Writes. There's literally nothing she can't do and we love her for it. Also her Instagram is a goldmine of amazing photos of the Snicket family.

                                                                                                    

11). Exhibit B. Olivia, Jacques' wife. The amazing other half of the Snicket-Wife Duo. 

              

12). She's ADORABLE and we love her. She isn't too much involved in Hollywood. She's a librarian and antique book restorer. If that's a job title. It is now. I've made it one. Olivia is wholesome and if Beatrice and Lemony are Kate and William, these two are Harry and Meghan (though I am curious about the handcuffs in the photo above????)????? But thankfully she has graced our screens a few times when Jacques convinces her (or we assume that's how it goes.

                                                                                  

13). They're such a tight knit family. So much love. So many shenanigans. 

                                           

                                                                               

                                                                                       

                                                                            

14). AND THE SNICKET SISTER.

15). That's right, there's a third one! It's Kit Snicket! She only recently started appearing more as a performer. We expect it's her brothers and her boyfriend to blame. She's playing Peter Pan right now. Well, she will be. On Broadway. Flying around and things. Which has to be the coolest job, let's be real.

                        

16). Honorary Snicket brother (so as long as he's with Kit), Olaf. Actor extraordinaire. He used to be . . . well, we don't talk about the dark times of the unibrow. 

                                                                     

17). Like I said. All of them are insanely talented. I'm jealous. I'm also jealous because they're literally all so beautiful. A FAMILY OF BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE. 

                   
  
18). AND HOW CAN I FORGET ESME?

                                                                

(she isn't actually part of the family, but she hangs out with them a lot and we don't know why).

19). Are you following them yet? Because you should be. If not . . . . .

                                                                                

Just kidding. Or am I?

20). ESPECIALLY BECAUSE THE SNICKET FAMILY IS EXPANDING. STAY TUNED.

                                   

If you, like me, are obsessed or even slightly interested in these lovely talented bunch, stay tuned for my actual interview (!!!!! LISTEN I KNOW I ABOUT DIED !!!!) with several of them to promote upcoming projects! And don't forget if you're not already, follow them on Instagram (even Lemony, though he only ever posts terrible puns and memes). If you're interested in listening to me rant more on my favorite Hollywood celebrities including the Snickets, follow me on Twitter and the Insta. As the cool kids say.   
  
_Moxie M. is a writer and journalist for Whizzfood._

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever written. Someone challenged me to write something non-traditional and this is what I landed on. Obviously this is in some universe where they're all well known by the media, etc.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. I'm not saying I'll follow up with the interview mentioned, but maybe if there's enough positive response? 
> 
> I have to say though, this was cathartic. I haven't updated other fics recently because I've been dealing with some real life stress, and this totally helped. I'm better now, and just had to finish it since it was sitting in my drafts.
> 
> <3


End file.
